


Pigeons and Marmalade Sandwiches

by nothingtosay



Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Paddington (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: James Bond meets Paddington Bear.
Relationships: Paddington Bear/James Bond
Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Pigeons and Marmalade Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 00QAD discord, then re-formatted and [cross-posted to tumblr](https://nothingtosay.tumblr.com/post/625106639530475521/ficlet-pigeons-and-marmalade-sandwiches-james) for crossover theme day during the 007 fest 2020.
> 
> Also, while there's a '/' in the pairing, it's more closely resembled a friendship than anything else. No bestiality implied!

James was out for his morning run at the Regent's Park when he stumbled into Paddington for the first time. 

Paddington was there for his pigeons feeding with the Browns. James ran past and shooed all the pigeons away.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind?" Paddington shouted, completely in dismay to find all his feathered friends had fluttered away in fright.

James paused his run and turned to look at the small bear, "Not at all."

Paddington frowned some more, "there are many paths in this park, must you choose the one where I am feeding the pigeons?"

"Why are you feeding them?" was all James answered, puzzled as to why a bear was out so early to feed the birds.

Paddington gestured at the clear plastic bag he's holding, "I have some extra breadcrumbs from all the marmalade sandwiches we made this morning. I thought it might be nice to share them with our friends here."

"Bear? Eating a marmalade sandwich?" James had seen a lot of strange eating habits in his years of espionage, but this was new even to him.

Paddington puffed up his chest, "Yes, one sandwich provide all the necessary nutrition in a day for a bear." He took out a sandwich from under his hat, "would you like to try some?"

James eyed at Paddington's hat suspiciously, " ... wait, did you just pulled out a sandwich from under your hat?"

"Yes, you might never know when you get hungry. It's always good to be prepared." Paddington handed the sandwich over.

"I see." James mused and took the sandwich from this friendly brown bear, "thank you, er... I don't remember catching your name?"

"Oh!" The bear flustered a little before lifted up his hat like a gentleman with one of his paws, "my name is Paddington. It's a pleasure to meet you."

James reached out his free hand, "My name is Bond, James Bond. Thank you for your hospitality, Paddington."

Paddington's clasped James' hand and shook gently, "You are quite welcome, Bond, James Bond."


End file.
